


Meet your Neighbor

by Jaciplaum



Series: I am thy Neighbor [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaciplaum/pseuds/Jaciplaum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guy living below me has a really loud alarm clock that always wakes me up at the ass crack of dawn AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet your Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> I actually stole the au idea from tumblr, on a post actually. The post is buried my likes somewhere. I'll find it again.

The guy living below me has a really loud alarm clock that always wakes me up at the ass crack of dawn **AU**

**5:45. Tuesday.**

It’s literally 5:45 in the morning and I cannot believe I’m up at the fucking crack of dawn, where the sun is already trying to peek through my blinds from behind my curtains to say hi. Fuck you sun, and the asshole that stays below me with his raggedy alarm clock and his loud, creaky bed and these thin floors and walls. It’s like you’re in the same room as them if it weren’t for the actual fact that yes, walls are actually there and no, there is no way for you to tell them to keep it a little quieter. The last time I tried that shit was the last time, where my neighbor (some big brute with blond hair, looking scary ass; the very definition of body builder) answered his door after three poundings of my fist. How is he not in jail? He looks like a fucking criminal lingering around, hiding from the cops in this cheap ass apartment complex. Needless to say I apologized and said I had the wrong door and ran back to my room with my tail that was once frisked but now low, between my legs.

I count the three seconds it takes for the blaring alarm clock to click off and another four seconds to hear the shift in the bed. The loud creak follows after. I put my pillow on my head. There has to be something management can do about this. It should be unlawful to wake a university student up before noon.

But nevertheless, once they’re up, I’m up. I make sure to stomp extra loud out of my bedroom and cross the hall to my bathroom, where I slam the cabinets and flush the toilet even though I haven’t used it yet. Grouchily, I make my way to the kitchen for a bowl of cereal and sit in front of the tv, taking precautions with my volume. But what does it matter to me? I’ve been woken from a nice sleep without any remorse. Since I’m already up why the hell can’t everyone else be up?

That was actually the last time I pulled a stunt like that after receiving three killer blows to my front door and, looking out the peephole, seeing the scary blond again. He’s a mass murderer I swear on everything.

**5:45. Saturday.**

It’s fucking Saturday. Why the fuck is their alarm on? Why do they intend to piss me off so early in the god damn morning? I’m a nice fucking guy. I open doors for females, I say please and thank you, and I turn my assignments in on time. What am I not doing to I deserve this?

**1:43. Sunday.**

“Did you try talking to them?”

Connie I swear you’re stupider each day I socialize with you.

“What the fuck, have you not been listening to me the entire time? Do you want to see what my neighbors look like? I can knock on the door and run, and you’ll literally see him. He doesn’t have to even come out all the way. His chest is that big.”

Connie slurps at his milkshake, placing his chin in his hand. “Dude, that’s like one neighbor. They can’t all be buff. Look, I’m sure if you talk to whoever stays below you-“

“And tell them what, to keep their alarm clock down? You can’t just tell people not to put an alarm on to wake them up, Connie.”

The frown on my face mixed with the bags that are currently forming from weeks of waking up unnecessarily early is really not a great look on me right now. I’m actually terrified of my neighbors after the various incidents I had with blond, thick, and scary. There is absolutely no way I can tell the person below me to keep it down. What if they’re female? I had a neighbor once, very tan and freckles, who had an obsession with a little blonde girl she would occasionally bring over. Once I figured out she had a crush on her and accidently spilled the beans one day as I was opening my door, I nearly got mauled to the floor if I hadn’t closed my door fast enough. I didn’t leave my flat for over a week, scared she was waiting around the corner. The look in her eyes screamed murder, even more so then the neighbor I have now.

“Clearly,” He says rolling his eyes. “I honestly don’t know what else to say. Face the fears of your neighbors or just deal, Jean. You’re a child sometimes.”

“Don’t even think of calling me childish with all the shit you do around campus.” I’m salty as hell right now.

 

**5:45. Monday.**

It’s not like I wasn’t expecting it but I honestly don’t know why I’m surprised I’m hearing it. It’s 5:45, of fucking course. There’s no way I can face the person alone. There is absolutely no way I can confront this malicious person about their rude alarm clock that wakes me, along with them, up. So I take it up with management and what a shitty conversation it was. I should have seen this conversation as well. Levi was just as predictable as any other would expect.

“When you first moved into this complex, Kirstien, you were told how thin the walls will be and that you’re in your neighbor’s bathroom when they’re in your kitchen. I have told you this personally so I do not see what you don’t understand when we say there is literally nothing to be done. Have you tried speaking with them?”

I refuse. “I haven’t- but I was hoping-“

“How in the hell do you expect your neighbor, who probably doesn’t even know they are loud because you haven’t said anything, to be quiet when you haven’t said anything to them? Nothing. Not even a knock on the door.”

Management is just about as worse as confronting your neighbors if Levi is involved and the only one on duty right now. I can literally see a vein throb under his fringe.

“Are you testing me Kirstien? What is your room number; maybe I can see who’s directly below you so you can stop bitching about the situation and get some shut eye. Clearly you’re in need of it.”

Well, at least something is getting done. “Uh, room 307.”

I watch as Levi picks up an abnormally large binder and flip to a random page, looking for what he hopes is the culprit. What I don’t expect from Levi is a curt sound and a sigh before he looks up with an even deeper frown on his face. Why the hell is he always so grouchy?

“Marco Bodt.”

What? “Who?”

“Come here.”

For a minute I thought he was talking to me, and I actually do scoot forward, until I saw another figure emerge from behind the employee’s door and stop just behind Levi. Was he listening to our conversation?

“Do you know this young man?” He points his pen at me. I can feel the exasperation in his voice. I don’t feel bad for him. He’s 110 percent grouchier than me for no reason at all. “In case you don’t this young man is complaining about you. Talk it out.” He shuts the book heavily and walks away from the counter completely done with my bullshit. What an ass.

We stand there without saying anything. He smiles nervously. He has freckles like my asshole neighbor. I’m totally glad she’s gone. And he’s probably looking at the zit just below my chin, red and proud as the sun when I’m disturbed at 5:45 in the god damn morning.

“I’m Marco Bodt. I stay in room 207. Levi says you have a complaint about me?”

Why are his eyes so big and brown, as if waking up nearly every day of the week at 5:45, the fucking crack of dawn doesn’t make you want to fall asleep right after. It’s unnatural and should be considered a sin for even considering the thought of waking up so early. At least wait until the sun has reached a reasonable height where I _have_ to get up because ignoring the thing is nearly impossible.

What was he saying?

“Uh, yeah just call me Jean, um, yeah. So…um, how do I say this? For the past few days, going on two weeks now, I noticed a low ringing noise coming from you’re room, but don’t get me wrong! It’s totally fine to have an alarm clock on to wake you up and I respect that but it’s obnoxiously loud and wakes me too; but if you feel you want it on that’s fine too. I understand it takes a lot to wake some people up and that was actually the reason why I waited to talk to someone about it.” Lies. Why does he agitate me so much?

He actually looks clueless about the whole situation and has the nerves to blink innocently. “My alarm clock-oh! I’m very sorry! I had no idea that I was disturbing anyone.” He’s smiling again, though a little sheepish. What the hell, why are my hands sweaty? “I didn’t realize it was so loud. I’m very sorry; I can turn it down and stop disturbing you. It’s actually my phone. I recently just got a part time job working here actually. Here, let me start over.”

He holds his hand out midair.

“Hi, I’m Marco Bodt and it’s nice to meet you.”

Did I not just mention my hands are sweaty? I hesitantly take his hand. “I’m Jean Kirstien, the p-pleasure’s all mine.”

He smiles at me more genuinely this time and I swear to god the room got 50 percent brighter. His teeth are so fucking white. Fuck this guy. Fuck you heart.

**Author's Note:**

> So like I'm totally new at posting on here and I'm not even sure this is the right document, but since it's closing in mighty hard on Christmas I figured I might as well do my friend a favor and actually GIVE here something. I'm going to make this a series of au ideas where this will be the starter fic to everything I suppose. I'm lazy yall.
> 
> First fic. Be nice. Tell me my mistakes. Enjoy.


End file.
